


Impersonation by Resonant [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Impersonation by Resonant  read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "This is a dream assignment, and I am not going to fuck it up just because my teammates aren't secure enough in their masculinity," he said to Pooch.<br/>"You ever nibble on my earlobe again, they will find your body in eight places," Pooch said, but Pooch didn't share Jensen's commitment to self-improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impersonation by Resonant [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impersonation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396793) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



**Title** : Impersonation  
 **Author** : Resonant  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Losers  
 **Character** : Cougar/Jensen  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "This is a dream assignment, and I am not going to fuck it up just because my teammates aren't secure enough in their masculinity," he said to Pooch.  
"You ever nibble on my earlobe again, they will find your body in eight places," Pooch said, but Pooch didn't share Jensen's commitment to self-improvement.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396793)  
**Length** 0:36:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Impersonation%20by%20Resonant.mp3.zip)


End file.
